


All Time Low

by harukatrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: Ishimaru and his band are having a concert, the lead singer thought it would go as good as  normal but Mondo would quickly prove that wrong.





	All Time Low

"Thank you Tokyo, for having us today!"

Crowd cheers filled the whole arena, screams and cheers. Loads of different voices were produced from the crowd, stick lights and banners were raised above the crowds. Ishimaru held his microphone high as he stood in front of the humungous amount of people. Sweat dripped down his cheeks, colliding with tears his eyes had let out. Heavy pants were emitted from his mouth, A Bright smile was formed between his cheeks, no words can explain how proud and ecstatic he was standing in front of what may be a thousand people finding time just to watch and hear him and his whole band produce music. He couldn't wipe that ridiculous smile on his face as much as he wanted to, his eyes gazed to the right only to be met by a pair of lavender eyes he knew so well. There he was, his kyoudai, standing beside him on the stage with his favorite bass strapped around his shoulders. The Bassist smiled genuinely back at him, face being solid proof of how proud he was of him. Being the lead singer was never easy for Ishimaru, as he would be the very center of attention amongst all of them but like always he overcame that task easily and he acknowledged how proud Mondo was of him. The Bassist wasn't the only one who felt satisfaction, the rest of his bandmates Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki both gave him a thumbs up and a smile to go along with it. Ishimaru smiled ever so brightly, turning his head towards the crowd once again while hovering his microphone to his mouth tapping it a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Um- Before we go, we would like to sing one last song."

The crowd cheered even louder after the announcement. Ishimaru gazed at Mondo once more, which he returned with a simple nod, Ishimaru smiled at the gesture before returning his attention back to the audience, "This song is a duet, therefore for the first time ever Mondo and I are going to sing together."

Ishimaru thought the crowd's voices couldn't get any louder but it did. People were no longer screaming they were shouting. People began jumping up and down and moving their light sticks more frantically. 

Ishimaru looked at Mondo once more, who nodded as a sign to begin which he immediately started with a strum of a guitar.

I was the knight in shining armor in your movie  
Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste

Walking closer to the lead singer, Mondo continued the song.

Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me  
You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate

They were now side by side glancing at each other for a second or two before turning their attention back to the cheering crowd with Ishimaru singing his part,

I've been trying to fix my pride  
But that thing's broken, that thing's broken

Ishimaru turned his gaze back to Mondo while trying to maintain the sync between his guitar and Mondo's vocals.

Lie , lie, l-lie, I try to hide  
But now you know it

They were now inches apart from each other. Guitar and Bass bumping to one another frequently. Ishimaru took a deep breath before continuing the song,

That I'm at an all time-

Before he could sing the continuation he felt a pair of soft lips against his own and a hand on his cheeks freezing the guitarist completely. There was no doubt that it belonged to Mondo. The crowed cheered even louder at the sight of the two men kissing. What was Mondo thinking? Kissing on a stage with a count of one thousand audience is without a doubt inappropriate. But Ishimaru couldn't stop, in fact he wrapped his arms around the bassist urging him to go deeper. The longer he kissed him, the more Ishimaru ignored his surroundings and focused more on the feeling of Mondo's lips on his. Mondo's lips tasted like sweat but it doesn't matter, he still thinks it's the best feeling he'd ever experienced, besides he was sure he himself was no different. Though As much as Ishimaru loved kissing his boyfriend, all good things comes to an end. Immediately after parting, Mondo turned his head towards the drummer which the drummer then returned by throwing a bouquet of roses towards him, which Mondo caught with ease. Mondo then looked at Ishimaru with stars in his eyes, and lent the bouquet towards him while pulling his body closer with Mondo's arm on his waist. 

"Happy Anniversary babe."

The cheers coming from the crowd reminded Ishimaru that they were in-fact doing all this on stage, live for everyone to see, not that he cares, all that mattered to him right now was Mondo. He thought to himself, why did Mondo planned all this? How did he planned all this? And most importantly what did he do to deserve him? Ishimaru took a few moments to process everything before he gently took those flowers with his delicate hands and brought it to his embrace. 

"Thank you. I love you so much."

Mondo returned his affection by placing his palms on the order's cheek, "I love you too." 

With that they sealed it off with one final kiss, again for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ! I know this is not Christmas related but I just found this sitting in my files for a long time so- also sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I wrote this probably a year ago.


End file.
